


Love and libido

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should have loved a thunderbird instead;<br/>At least when spring comes they roar back again.<br/>I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.<br/>(I think I made you up inside my head)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and libido

I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed  
And sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane.  
(I think I made you up inside my head.)

A perfect night's perfect details. She remembers the day they met so clearly it might've as well been yesterday. She remembers the second their eyes landed on each other at the same time as if driven by fate. She remembers as her breath caught in her throat, as she struggled to draw her eyes away. Filled with libido, she thought. Lovestruck (her heart murmured)b

God topples from the sky, hell's fires fade:  
Exit seraphim and Satan's men:  
I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead.

A horrible night's horrible details. She remembers those clearly two. She remembers as a void began to open never to vanish again. She thought she could love again but her scars were just forming. Her grief was too deep. She remembers the lump in her throat when she found out the one who stole her heart stole her happiness too. She remembers the sadness she felt as if all light was being drawn out of her. 

I fancied you'd return the way you said,  
But I grow old and I forget your name.  
(I think I made you up inside my head.)

She's stared at death in the eyes for far more times than she'd like to remember. She's kissed her, fucked her, loved her. All the while oblivious to her true nature. She wasn't a fool, she knew rose's life was utter chaos. She saw it even more now in her tired smiles, her oh so dangerous gaze and the secrecy she'd clung to like a lost child. What she couldn't understand though was how profound their love was. She couldn't understand how after all that happened she still had hope that rose would come back.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem in this is a mad girls love song by Sylvia Plath


End file.
